


A Highblood to Serve

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: The other Makara, certainly knows how to make an introduction for himself





	A Highblood to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write enough of gamz being a creep  
> i don't write enough of him and horuss interacting  
> i should do both more

There are claws holding you in place but you are unsure of how they, or even you, came to be here.

You recall, shockingly little of the journey here, or even much of the time before that. You can recall the blurry image of Rufioh standing before you, hear his voice as if through a layer of cotton and static, though you cannot remember the words he had spoken for the unlife of you.

You think, maybe, that you recall one of your other friends approaching you? Yes. You remember the form appearing as if from nowhere and yourself eager to grasp onto the distraction and focus upon whatever the highblood, had, wanted…

Kurloz.

What… what had Kurloz done to you? Where had he taken you? You do not… do not understand why your friend has done something against your health and wellbeing, you do not want to believe it as truth.

The claws on your skin shift and you freeze, reminded that now is not the time to think about why you have come to exist in this circumstance, only how you will deal with what is occurring in the here and now.

“Ya know ya fear stink’s different than my best motherfuckin blue brother?” You… you do not recognize that voice. It has the markings of a highblood’s, the low rumble of commanding respect and wrath ready to be used at a moment’s notice. You… where did Kurloz find another highblood…?

Oh.

Oh his Alternian counterpart. Of course.

But… why?

“Real different yeah,” the other Makara, you have not heard his name from anyone, not that you can remember at least, is still speaking to you, demanding your attention back onto him. “Different, but,” there is a pause where you believe the highblood has simply trailed off but it is shattered by the dragging of a wet muscle against your cheek causing you to flinch away as much as your able to within the grip holding you. “Motherfuckin bitchtits.”

Your chest is tight with growing anxiety, you do not like that this highblood is so close to you, that he is touching you so openly and intimately. He is not someone you know, definitely not one of your quadrant mates, what right has he to touch you?

… The right of a highblood touching their subordinate.

“Why ya so tense, hoofbeast boy?” There is something other to the Makara’s voice, soft and hard at once and slow, dragging, as if you need to be spoken down to.

You have not been spoken to like this in so long, Kurloz is unable to impart the tone and vocalizations of a highblood with how he communes now. You… you are not so weak as to say you missed the certainty it gives you in your interactions with him…

You are not.

A claw raises to your face, nails dragging along your skin just shy of cutting. His presumption to do so rankles you, it does, as does the notion that the only thing keeping you from harm is his own fickle decision.

“Ain’t no need for ya to fear, not when a brother up and gave me the good word of what ya been looking for,” the highblood nuzzles you like your someone he gets to keep and that…

That…

You don’t know how to deal with the emotions that notion inspires within you at the current time.

“Don’t you worry none, my good hoofbeast,” you can feel the trolls smile pressed against your cheek and it is… it is…

“Our void player didn’t know how to serve like a good motherfucker should a, but I know you’ll serve.” How would he know that? How much had Kurloz shared with his counterpart about him? About all of them? “Ya’ll serve like a hoofbeast is supposed to yeah? Until ya drop?”

There is, expectance, in his voice. Confidence, surety. He knows you would. Serve the highblood like indigos are supposed to do.

You open your mouth, wanting to deny the highblood because you, you do not know this troll. Do not know what he wants or what his goals are but you do not… do not think they are good. No one speaks of him, why would he be blocked from acknowledgement so if not for something wrong about him?

You cannot speak. You are not given the opportunity to.

Makara’s claws force your voice to silence by their presence in your mouth, between the sharp edges of your teeth in a display that clearly shows how little a true threat he thinks you are.

“Hush now, my good blue boy,” shushing and calming and not a way this troll should be addressing you. “We both know hoofbeasts don’t talk none, don’t we?”


End file.
